La croisée des temps
by Carramella et Maraudeuse
Summary: *chapitre 3 en ligne* ! Si vous aimez les voyages temporels , les maraudeurs , Lily , Severus et Hermione c'est ici !!! Bonne lecture !!
1. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir

**La croisée des temps**  
**Chapitre 1 : Il faut garder espoir**

  
Le professeur Dumbledore lisait avec tristesse la Gazette du Sorcier. En effet, la veille, le 10 août 1977, avait eu lieu une nouvelle attaque de mangemorts et il y avait de nombreuses victimes, parmi lesquelles plusieurs personnes que le directeur de Poudlard avait connues. La puissance de Voldemort ne cessait de s'accroître et même lui, Albus Dumbledore pourtant réputé pour être le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ne pouvait rien faire face à cette terrible situation, face à ce monstre qui tuaient plusieurs personnes chaque jour.   
  
Il sortit de son bureau afin d'essayer de se changer les idées en allant marcher dans les parcs de Poudlard, accompagné de son phoenix.  
  
-La lune est belle, ce soir, n'est-ce pas Fumseck ? demanda-t-il à son magnifique oiseau, sans pour autant s'attendre à une réponse. Et les étoiles brillent de mille feux. Cela faisait longtemps que le ciel n'avait pas été aussi dégagé, il est tout à fait splendide...  
  
Mais le vieux directeur ne continua pas son monologue sur la voute céleste car il venait d'apercevoir deux jeunes filles se précipiter hors de la Forêt Interdite. Elles s'approchèrent de lui et il put voir qu'elles avaient seize ou dix-sept ans. Il ne les avait jamais vues auparavant, il en était certain : il se serait rappelé ces jeunes filles se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, ayant les mêmes longs cheveux noirs parmi lesquels de nombreuses mèches argentées brillaient au clair de lune ; il se serait surtout souvenu de leurs yeux, leurs yeux violets si étranges où le sorcier pouvaient lire en ce soir d' été la tristesse et le désespoir. Le vieil homme remarqua également que leurs robes étaient maculées de terre et de boue, on pouvait y voir aussi, tout comme dans leur chevelure, des feuilles d'arbres.   
  
"Certainement du à des chutes ou des rencontres avec des créatures dans la Forêt Interdite..."pensa-t-il.  
  
-Que vous est-il arrivé, mesdemoiselles ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore. Ne saviez-vous donc pas que cette forêt est très dangereuse ? Venez avec moi dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour parler mais permettez-moi tout d'abord de me présenter, je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles obéirent sans dire un mot et tous trois arrivèrent finalement devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureaud de Dumbledore.  
  
-Chocogrenouille ! s'exclama le directeur.   
  
C'était en effet le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent et le vieux sorcier invita les deux adolescentes à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit lui-même.  
  
-Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de savoir qui vous êtes, et ce qui vous arrive, mesdemoiselles ? interrogea courtoisement Dumbledore.  
  
- Oh, bien sûr, professeur, répondit l'une des deux adolescentes avec un léger accent français, je suis Cassandra Astrée et voici ma soeur jumelle, Séléné.  
  
- Nous sommes françaises comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué à notre accent, continua l'autre jeune fille. Nous étions à l'Académie Beauxbâtons mais nous avons été envoyées chez un oncle anglais il y a environ un mois, quand nos parents ont été assassinés par des mangemorts, ajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot.  
  
-Mais cet oncle manque d'argent, poursuivit Cassandra d'une voix tremblante, il ne peut pas nous garder sous son toit ni payer nos études, alors il nous a demandé de partir.  
  
- Il habite de l'autre côté de cette forêt, nous la parcourions afin de trouver un endroit où aller quand nous avons eu la chance d'arriver ici. expliqua Séléné.  
  
Dumbledore regarda les jumelles. Elles paraissaient perdues et leurs visages reflétaient leur chagrin. Il avait l'impression qu'elles lui cachaient quelque chose mais il ne voulu pas le leur dire de peur d'aggraver leurs tourments.  
  
-Si je comprends bien, vous cherchez un endroit où loger... Eh bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a de la place pour vous, ici ! déclara le directeur avec un sourire rassurant. Vous étudierez ici également, vous devez être en septième année, je suppose. (Elles acquiescèrent) Eh, bien vous serez réparties en même temps que les premières années, et ensuite vous suivrez les cours avec les autres élèves de votre âge...  
  
- Mais, professeur, l'interrompit Séléné, vous savez très bien que nous n'avons pas d'argent. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer notre matériel, nos livres...  
  
- J'allais y venir, Miss, reprit Dumbledore, si ce n'est que cela qui vous inquiète, sachez que je pourrais demander à Mme Pince des exemplaires de vos manuels scolaires. Quant à votre matériel, je pense que nous pourrons trouver ce qu'il nous faut ici, et si par malchance ce n'était pas le cas, je donnerai de l'argent à Hagrid pour qu'il aille sur le Chemin de Traverse chercher ce qu'il vous manque. Vous avez des baguettes ? demanda-t-il aux deux soeurs.  
  
- Oui, répondit Cassandra. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que nous avons emporté quand nous sommes parties...   
  
- C'est le principal. Nous chercherons le reste de ce qu'il vous faut demain, annonça le directeur, attendri par les deux adolescentes.  
  
- Oh, merci, professeur ! s'exclamèrent Cassandra et Séléné. Nous vous sommes infiniment reconnaissantes. Vous êtes si gentil ! ajoutèrent-elles d'une même voix tout en pleurant, submergées par leur émotions.  
  
- Mais la Forêt est grande... Vous y avez sûrement passé un long moment. Vous devez sans doute avoir faim, désirez-vous dîner, mesdemoiselles ? les interrogea le vieux sorcier.  
  
- Hé bien... Nous ne voulons pas abuser de votre générosité mais il est vrai que nous sommes affamées !" avoua Séléné.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore fit donc apparaître trois dîners, lui-même n'ayant pas mangé non plus. Après ce délicieux repas, les jumelles prirent congé du directeur de leur nouvelle école pour aller se coucher dans une chambre qu'il avait fait préparé pour elles. Lorsqu'elles seraient réparties par le Choixpeau, elles iraient dormir dans les dortoirs, mais la rentrée et la cérémonie de la répartition n'auraient lieu que dans trois semaines. Elles auraient en attendant du temps pour découvrir cet immense château qui était désormais leur nouvelle école et leur nouvelle maison.  
  
Elles auraient aimé aller à Pré-au-lard, dont elles connaissaient l'existence grâce à leurs lectures : elles étaient d'origine moldue et avaient rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres sorciers en dehors de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, c'est pourquoi elles étaient fascinées à l'idée qu'un village puisse être peuplé uniquement de gens de la communauté magique. Mais par les temps qui courraient, il était de plus en plus dangereux de sortir de Poudlard et Dumbledore ne voulait pas mettre la vie de ses élèves en danger.  
  
Elles avaient craint de s'ennuyer en devant rester dans le collège mais elles avaient rapidement changé d'avis. Elles allaient souvent à la bibliothèque pour assouvir leur soif de lire mais elles parcouraient assez fréquemment le château, parlant avec les multiples tableaux présents à Poudlard. Certains d'entre eux livraient parfois des informations, ce qui avait aidé Cassandra et Séléné à explorer de nombreuses pièces, même si comparé à l'immensité du collège, leur nombre était infime.  
  
Le jour de la rentrée approchait à grands pas. Les soeurs Astrée étaient impatientes de rencontrer leurs camarades, mais elles ne voulaient pas qu'ils sachent qu'elles avaient vécu à l'école jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. Elles préféraient rester discrètes, et pour cela, Cassandra avaiet eu une idée, immédiatement adoptée par sa soeur, et elles avaient décidé d'en parler à Dumbledore. Au cours du déjeuner, Séléné prit la parole :   
  
-Professeur, vous savez, nous ne voudrions pas trop nous faire remarquer, alors nous nous demandions...  
  
.... Si nous ne pouvions pas prendre le train avec les autres élèves le jour de la rentrée, pour mieux nous intégrer, vous comprenez ? termina Cassandra.  
  
- Je comprends tout à fait, Miss Astrée, dit Dumbledore. Si vous le voulez, Hagrid pourra vous emmener à King's Cross le 1er septembre  
  
Les jumelles remercièrent le directeur pour sa gentillesse et sa compréhension et quelques jours plus tard, elles étaient sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4.  
  
*****  
  
En 1997 , la situation était plus que grave .   
Cornélius Fudge venait tout juste d'accepter le retour de Voldemort qui était devenu encore plus fort qu'il y a environ 17 ans . Il frôlait l'immortalité . Comme si ça ne suffisait pas , il avait enlevé tous pouvoirs à Dumbledore , lors d'un duel l'année précédente , le rendant à l'état de simple moldu . Heureusement Harry Potter , son pire ennemi avait réussi à le repousser avant qu'il ne s'attaque au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard . Mais Harry ne voulait plus combattre , il n'avait plus le courage de continuer …Il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley sans rien dire à personne et s'était évaporé dans la nature . Tout le monde avait cru à un enlèvement mais au bout de 5 jours , il avait envoyé cette lettre à Sirius Black , son parrain .   
  
_Sirius ,   
Je suis parti loin . Pas la peine de me rechercher , vous ne me trouverez pas . Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'avenir du monde repose sur mes épaules mais que je ne suis pas capable…S'en est trop pour moi …Cherchez un autre survivant pour faire ce travail . A cause de moi , des milliers , voir des millions de personnes sont mortes ! Tu te rends compte ! Je suis un criminel !!! En plus , toujours à cause de moi , Dumbledore est privé de tous pouvoirs . Je n'oserai plus jamais le regarder en face …De toutes façon , je ne le reverrai jamais … J'espère que tu seras bientôt innocenté … Tu es le parrain idéal . Je ne t'oublierai jamais …Rogue n'est pas si mauvais , essaye d'être plus sociable avec lui … Je ne connais pas la raison de votre haine l'un pour l'autre et je ne la connaîtrai jamais mais essaye de faire avec , il est de notre côté après tout …Dis à Ron et à Hermione que je les aime et demande leur d'arrêter de se disputer et de s'avouer enfin leurs sentiments …Dis aux autres , notamment Remus , Rogue , McGonagall qu'il sont géniaux , qu'ils feront partis de mon cœur jusqu'à la mort . Et enfin , dit à Dumbledore , que je m'excuse et à Johanna qu'elle est le seul et unique amour que j'ai connu et qu'elle essaye de m'oublier . Je ne la méritais pas .   
Ne sois pas triste surtout … Je n'en vaux pas la peine !  
Je t'aime Sirius ….  
Harry_  
  
Après cette lettre , tout le monde fut victime d'une tristesse énorme . Sa petite amie Johanna avait même tentée de se suicider mais Hermione , sa meilleure amie l'en avait empêchée .Tout le monde essaya en vain de lui écrire des lettres mais même s'il les recevait , il n'y répondait pas ! Même pas à celles de Sirius …On essaya tout pour redonner courage mais rien …Aucune manifestation de sa part ..  
  
Mais un jour de ces vacances de 1997 , Hermione eu une idée , une très brillante idée . Après un mois de recherche , de travail sans relâche , nuit et jour elle avait enfin trouvé la solution …  
  
Alors que celle ci était avec Ron , son nouveau petit ami , à Poudlard , pour leur propre sécurité , elle se dirigea au bureau des directeurs , toute excitée de leur faire part de ses découvertes. En effet , maintenant , Dumbledore , privé de ses pouvoirs , se faisait aider de Severus , Minerva et Remus .   
  
Ron la suivait avec peine à travers les couloirs car elle courrait à une vitesse fascinante ! Sa formation en temps que Poursuiveuse lui avait été très bénéfique ! En plus , elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme . Elle était grande , mince , bien formée , avec des cheveux très longs , lisses , bruns , lui allant jusqu'à la taille . En plus de son physique qui avait charmé la plupart des garçons du collège , elle était intelligente , posée …  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille et cherchèrent le mot de passe pendant environ 5 minutes .. enfin, ils trouvèrent … " Harry ". De prononcer ce nom fit revenir des larmes eux yeux des deux jeunes mais il montèrent les escaliers et frappèrent à la grande porte en chêne essayant de contrôler leurs émotions .  
  
C'est Remus qui leur ouvrit la porte et leur proposa de s'asseoir . La salle avait été agrandie pour permettre à tous les directeurs de disposer d'un place suffisante pour leurs affaires . Dumbledore possédait celui du milieu , Remus , celui de gauche et McGonagall , celui de droite . Rogue avait préférer garder son bureau dans les cachots mais quand il avait besoin d'aller dans la salle des 'maîtres' , il empruntait le bureau de Remus .   
  
La salle circulaire était toujours aussi chaleureuse . Les vieux directeurs dormaient paisiblement ne semblant pas porter importance à la situation actuelle . Evidemment …Pourquoi se soucieraient-t-ils de cela ??? Il y avais aussi un feu ardent crépitant dans la cheminée , répandant sa chaleur dans toute la pièce . Mais ce qui rendait cette pièce si accueillante était Fumseck , le phoenix de Dumbledore . Ce cygne aux couleurs rouges et or , à la queue si longue qui contrairement aux tableaux de la pièce , semblait concerné par toute action commise . Parfois , il lançait un doux chant pour faire par de son contentement ou une légère plainte pour signaler une désapprobation personnelle .  
  
-Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Tu m'as l'air toute excitée ! questionne Remus   
  
-J'y ai travaillé pendant un mois et j'ai enfin trouvé !!!  
  
- Qu'avez vous trouvé Miss Granger ? s'impatienta Mc Gonagall  
  
-Le moyen de faire revenir Harry , Madame !!!  
  
-Miss Granger , vous savez bien qu'il ne reviendra pour rien au monde … reprocha la prof. de métamorphose .  
  
-Si madame !!! Il faut faire revenir James et Lily Potter !!!  
  
-Mais… commença Sirius  
  
-C'est le seul moyen ! J'y ai réfléchi longuement !!!  
  
-Miss Granger , ne savez vous pas qu'on ne peut pas ressusciter les morts ??? lança Rogue sarcastique .   
  
-Severus a raison Hermione ...C'est impossible ...assura Dumbledore   
  
-Laissez moi m'expliquer au moins !!!  
  
-Nous t'écoutons ! répondit formellement Sirius , avide de connaître la proposition d'Hermione . Si quelque chose pouvait faire revenir ses amis et Harry , il serait prêt à donner sa vie .   
  
-Mr Stolstein , un inventeur sorcier allemand , il y a une bonne centaine d'année , a un jour créé une potion pour ressusciter les morts si on leur administre le 'remède' avant celle-ci (la mort) si les 'patients' était assez jeunes . Pas plus de 60 ans . Selon le dosage , la renaissance se fait à un moment précis . Mais hélas , ce savant fou fut victime d'un attaque de jeunes délinquants . Sa liste d'ingrédients fut alors brûlée avec le reste de sa maison . Ses anciens compères avaient réussi à reformer , grâce à la magie , les bouts de papiers mais hélas , même reconstituée , la liste n'étais pas lisible car elle était écrite dans plusieurs langues , runes , etc…. Ce qui fit reculer l'envie aux autres scientifiques de rechercher les ingrédients mais j'ai trouvé ! Et il nous suffit de retourner dans le passé grâce à un retourneur d'années , de donner la potion à James et Lily et ça redonnera le courage à Harry pour battre V….Voldemort !!!  
  
Ron fut le seul à trembler au nom de Voldemort .  
  
- Hermione , si les autres n'ont pas trouvé , comment as-tu pu ? demanda Remus un peu déçu   
  
-J'ai fais des recherche et je peux vous dire que ce n'était vraiment pas si dur de trouver . Surtout si on est d'origine moldue !!!  
  
-Vraiment Hermione ? Tu as vraiment trouvé le moyen de faire revenir les morts ??? demanda Dumbledore mi impressionné mi étonné .  
  
-Oui !!! En fait , j'ai réussi a traduire les runes et les autres langues mais ce qui avait dû poser problème aux chercheurs était les maths !!!! J' ai finit par comprendre que chaque calcul donnais un résultat entre 1 et 26 donc il fallait transformer ces chiffres en lettre et voici le résultat !!! Il fallait juste avoir été à un lycée moldue pour connaître ces équations et vu que j'ai fais des cours supplémentaires l'année dernière….   
  
Elle tendit la liste d'ingrédients qu'elle avait déduite à Dumbledore qui la lut avec attention . Celle ci se composait de quelques ingrédients tels que :

- 2 g de fragment de lune   
- 3 plumes de queue de phénix  
- 7 g de poudre d'étoile  
- 2 branches de 30 cm d'un saule cogneur  
- 1 cheveu de fée   
- etc. ….etc.….

  
  
- Severus , vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil s'il vous plait ?   
  
- Bien sûr monsieur …   
  
Il la lut et finit par ouvrir grand les yeux par son étonnement .   
  
- Comment n'avons nous pas trouvé cette potion avant ? Tous les ingrédients concordent pour faire une potion qui devrait refaire vivre les morts monsieur le directeur !!!  
  
-Je… commença Albus mais il fut coupé par Ron qui lança sarcastiquement à son professeur :  
  
-Mon cher professeur Rogue , je croyais qu'on ne pouvais pas faire revivre les morts ….   
  
Tout le monde , et surtout le directeur se mit a rire de Rogue qui aurait bientôt protesté et enlevé des points à Gryffondor si le vieux directeur ne l'avait pas coupé :  
  
-Severus …Voulez vous vous joindre à nous pour la création de la potion ?   
  
-Bien entendu Albus …  
  
-Il faudrait également prévenir Johanna , n'est-ce pas monsieur le directeur ? demanda Sirius devenu tout à coup aussi excité que Hermione à son entrée dans la pièce .   
  
-Bien entendu ! Ses talent dans cette matière ne pourront que nous être favorables . Et en plus , je pense que c'est elle la première concernée . Je vais lui écrire immédiatement . Nous la recevrons pas conséquent demain et nous pourrons commencer la potion assez rapidement .   
  
-Très bien professeur . acquiescèrent les six personnes dans la pièce .  
  
-Bien . Retournez à vos activités , nous nous retrouveront demain pour accueillir Miss Guihard .  
  
Fumseck se mis à chanter une douce mélodie .   
  
- Je crois que c'est bon signe les amis …  
  
__________  
  
Le lendemain , Johanna arriva à Poudlard toute heureuse d'avoir une chance de ramener son bien aimé auprès d' elle.  
  
Harry avait rencontré cette jeune femme par Viktor Krum , son ami Bulgare . Pendant les vacances de la 5eme année du trio , Viktor les avait invités dans son pays pour quelques semaines . Là bas , il avait présenté aux inséparables tous ses amis , dont la belle Johanna . Ce fut instantanément le coup de foudre . Celle ci s' inscrit même au collège de Poudlard pour être auprès de celui qu'elle aimais . C'est ce qu'on aurait pu appeler le couple idéal … Même si elle fut placée à Serpentard , avec un Draco Malefoy essayant de ruiné le couple des deux jeunes , leur amour dura .  
  
Par la suite , une trêve fut faite entre Draco et Harry . La raison : une des meilleure amie de Johanna , Frederique , une Serdaigle , était folle amoureuse de Draco . Amour réciproque . C'est aussi pour cette raison que Harry avait laissé énormément de chagrin derrière lui … Il avait un nombre incalculable d'amis …  
  
  
_________  
  
Deux jours après , la potion était déjà en préparation . Celle ci mettrait environ quatre semaines à finir car certains ingrédients devaient être cueillit le 24 du mois d'août , c'est à dire le jour de la pleine lune . En plus , il fallait aller voir les centaures pour leur demander les ingrédients lunaires , retrouvé la fée de la Forêt Interdite , demander à Pattenrond d'appuyer sur la racine du saule cogneur pour en couper les 2 branches …..Et braver encore bien d'autres dangers …  
  
La journée avant la fin de la potion , Albus Dumbledore annonça à ses sept coéquipiers :  
  
- Ecoutez , une seule personne devra partir demain .   
  
-Effectivement Albus , nous ne pouvons pas faire passer huit personne dans le passé . acquiesça Remus . Mais qui avez vous choisit pour remplir ce rôle ?   
  
On put sentir Sirius très tendu . Il espérait du fond de son cœur pouvoir retourner dans le passé .   
  
-Cette personne sera …  
  
Sirius priait , espérait du fond de son cœur …  
  
-….Hermione !  
  
On put entendre quelques personnes faire des 'mais' dans la salle .   
  
-Albus , je veux tant retourner dans le passé ! S'il vous plait , laissez moi y aller ! le pria Sirius .  
  
-Sirius , tu es la première personne que je ne laisserai pas partir . Je sais que si tu y allais , la première chose que tu ferais serait de tuer Peter et de sauver …d'autres personnes …D'autant plus que je veux que ce soit un enfant qui parte . Pour être le plus proche possible des maraudeurs jeunes .   
  
Sirius baissa la tête , triste .   
  
-J'ai choisi Hermione car je crois que c'est bien la seule personne présente assez réfléchie pour ne pas changer le passé . C'est tout décidé , ce sera Hermione qui partira demain . Si bien sur elle accepte .   
  
Hermione était devenue rouge au compliment du directeur mais se ressaisit et répondit :  
  
-Bien entendu Monsieur le directeur . J'accepte avec honneur de faire ce voyage .   
  
Johanna et Ron furent assez triste mais ne protestèrent pas . Le directeur n'avait pas tord . Il changeraient le cour des choses si c'était eux qui partaient .   
  
-Très bien dans ce cas il va falloir te trouver un autre nom et changer ton apparence physique , Hermione .  
  
-Mais je suis d'origine moldue donc personne ne se doutera de rien !!!  
  
-Je sais Hermione mais c'est par rapport à Remus et Sirius , je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que la jeune fille qu'il ont croisés en 1977 est aussi l'Hermione Granger qu'ils ont rencontrés en 1993 . Ca risquerait de changer le court du temps .   
  
-Je comprends . répondit Hermione  
  
- Marion Herengger , c'est ça Albus ? lançèrent Remus et Sirius d'une même voix  
  
-Effectivement , vous avez bien compris la Marion Herengger que nous avons rencontrés à l'époque était en fait Hermione .   
  
-Ca veut dire que vous savez ce qui va arriver ou plutôt ce qui est arrivé vu que vous l'avez déjà vécu ? demanda Johanna toute étonnée .   
  
-Tu as tout compris . Mais nous ne vous révèleront absolument rien pour ne pas qu'Hermione change sans le faire exprès le temps . N'est-ce pas messieurs Patmol et Lunard ?   
  
-Oui Albus …répondirent les deux concerné , tristes , se souvenant des événement produits cette année là .  
  
-Moi je ne comprends plus rien là !!! lança Ron consterné   
  
-Ah..C'est trop compliqué pour un Gryffondor de votre classes Weasley ! répondit Rogue , content de pouvoir enfoncer un enfant de la maison des lions   
  
-Oh ! Pas de racisme tu veux ! lança Sirius commencent a devenir enragé . Ron , tu comprendras tout dès que Hermione sera parti . On t'expliquera . C'est en fait un paradoxe…  
  
-Très bien . fit Ron alors que Rogue se taisait   
  
-Et moi , donc je serai Marion Herengger , c'est ça ?   
  
-Tu as bien compris Hermione . Tu diras que tu viens de Beauxbâtons mais que tu as passé ta plus tendre enfance en Angleterre , d'où ton accent . Tu diras aussi que tes parents on déménagés de la France à l'Angleterre pour des raisons personnelles . Ca te vas ?   
  
-Très bien monsieur le directeur .  
  
-Maintenant , changeons ton apparence …Dis moi ce que tu veux !  
  
-Pour les cheveux …Noirs , coupés en dessous des oreilles …Les yeux ….Mmm …Bleus ….Un peu plus grande si c'est possible… Et pis je pense que c'est bon !!!  
  
-C'est parfait Hermione . Ferme les yeux …  
  
Hermione fit ce qu'on lui dit . Elle entendit un nombre incalculable d'incantations et commença à appréhender le résultat .   
  
-C'est bon , tu peux les rouvrir !!!  
  
Hermione ouvrit avec peine les yeux , n'ayant pas totalement envie de se voir . Mais quand elle le fit , elle se trouvait devant une glace … Elle s'examina .   
  
" Je suis plutôt pas mal comme ça … "  
  
-Alors , qu'en penses-tu ?   
  
-C'est parfait !!!  
  
Elle vit Ron , les yeux exorbités , la bouche grande ouverte à constater le résultat .   
  
-Ca te plait Ron ? demanda-t'elle malicieusement en mettant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme .  
  
-Génial…  
  
Hermione venait de le faire taire avec sa bouche . Ce couple là aussi s'étais formé grâce à Harry ….Cette fameuse lettre….Ils avaient fait ce que le survivant-disparut avait demandé et ils en étaient tous deux enchantés ….  
  
-Bon , y'a des chambres !!!! s'exclame Rogue   
  
Les deux jeunes s'écartèrent , rouge pivoine et se mirent à rire avec le reste de la salle .   
  
-Pour mon jeune moi , donne lui ce bonnet de nuit et explique lui le moins possible de choses . Ils comprendra et t'acceptera dans le collège . Continua le directeur ravagé par les rides avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres .   
  
-Ok ! répondit Hermione , continuant à rire avec le reste de la salle .   
  
-Bon , je vous laisse tous aller vous reposer . Hermione , n'oublis pas de préparer tes valises ! Et de rassurer Mr Ronald sur ce qu'il va bientôt t'arriver ! Je préviendrai tes parents dès demain . fit Albus , avec ses éternelles yeux pétillants de malice .   
  
-Bonne nuit monsieur le directeur ! firent toute la salle d'une même voix .  
  
  
Le lendemain , Hermione , ou désormais Marion , accompagnée de Pattenrond , de la fameuse potion , du bonnet de nuit et de sa valise pris le retourneur d'année de Dumbledore , fit ses adieu à ses amis et disparut des années 1997 pour se retrouver en 1977 . 

****

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE !

La suite , dans le prochain épisode de « La croisée des temps » !!!

Nous espérons de tout cœur que ça vous a plus ! 

Laissez nous des reviews pour nous dire si ça vous a plu ou pas , si vous avez des commentaires à faire , que vous voulez nous encourager (ça ce serait hyper sympas !lol)

Bizouxxx à tous !!!

Carramella et Maraudeuse


	2. L'arrivée à Poudlard

Et nous voici reparti pour un nouveau chapitre !!

Nous espérons qu'il va autant vous plaire que le précédant !

Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin !

Bonne lecture !!!****

**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée à Poudlard**  
  
Cassandra et Séléné regardaient autour d'elles : cette masse humaine leur paraissait si étrange après ces semaines passées à Poudlard, dans ce grand château presque vide. Mais peu à peu, elles se réhabituaient à entendre des cris de tous côtés.  
  


- Emily, je suis là ! S'exclama une fille d'une douzaine d'années en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, essayant apparemment d'attirer l'attention de son amie qui la cherchait du regard. 

Chaque élève rejoignait ses amis, afin de parler des ces vacances à peine terminées. Les retrouvailles se faisaient dans un brouhaha indéfinissable.  
  


Tous entrèrent dans le Poudlard Express , les jumelles furent parmi les derniers à y monter et elles cherchèrent un compartiment où s'installer. 

S'apercevant vite qu'il n'y en avait aucun de vide, elles entrèrent dans celui où se trouvaient trois garçons et une filles. L'un était grand et musculeux. Il discutait avec un autre jeune homme, qui était plus petit mais qui semblait lui aussi avoir été taillé comme une armoire à glace. Leurs amis, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et une fille aux longs cheveux platine, s'embrassaient sans aucune retenue. Ils semblaient avoir le même âge que les jumelles.  
  


- Excusez-nous, ça vous dérange si on s'installe ici ? demanda Cassandra.  
  


- Il n'y a plus de place nulle part. ajouta Séléné.   
  


Le plus grand des garçons qui parlait se leva. Il les observa, ou plutôt les jaugea du regard.  
  


- Je vous connais pas, répondit-il sèchement. Vous êtes de quelle origine ?  
  


- Nous sommes françaises, déclara Séléné, un peu surprise par l'attitude du jeune homme.  
  


- Je parle pas de ça, idiote ! Vous êtes des vraies sorcières ou vous faites partie de ces déchets d'enfants de moldus ?  
  


- Nos parents sont - étaient - rectifia tristement Cassandra, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! On peut s'asseoir ou c'est une question trop compliquée pour un crétin dans ton genre ? demanda-t-elle, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas question qu'elles restent auprès de cet individu.  
  


- Personne ne traite Yoann Macnair de crétin ! Rugit-il. Et encore moins des sang-de-bourbe comme vous ! Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez en Angleterre, il faut que cet imbécile de Dumbledore laisse entrer à Poudlard de la racaille étrangère ! Et en plus ce sont des filles ! s'énerva-t-il sans honte malgré son amie présente près de lui. Celle-ci n'eut d'ailleurs aucune réaction et restait blottie dans les bras de son fiancé.  
  


- Un crétin raciste et macho ! Belle mentalité ! Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Inutile de le demander : tu vas sûrement faire comme tous ceux qui sont comme toi ! Suivre la voix tracée par ta "grande" famille et devenir un mangemort... Séléné stoppa ses hurlements de colère en voyant la main gigantesque de Macnair arriver vers elle. Mais sa sœur s'interposa et tomba à terre sous le choc.   
  


- Cassandra, non ! hurla Séléné en voyant sa sœur immobile sur le sol. Tu vas payer ça déclara-t-elle à Yoann avec un regard mauvais. 

Elle se rua sur Macnair et se mit à le frappait de toutes ses forces. Elles ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur. Son adversaire fut surpris et quand Cassandra reprit ses esprits, il appela ses amis à la rescousse.  
  


En entendant des cris, des garçons du compartiment voisin se précipitèrent pour aider les jumelles en bien mauvaise posture. C'était une véritable bataille qui était livrée. Après quelques bleus et quelques visages ensanglantés, Macnair et ses trois amis furent maîtrisés par les "inconnus sauveurs des jumelles".  
  


- Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'un d'eux, un garçon avec des cheveux noir ébouriffés et des lunettes un peu tordues par les coups derrières lesquelles on pouvait voir des yeux pétillants de malice.  
  


- Oui, ça va... Déclara Cassandra. Grâce à vous : nous n'aurions jamais pu nous défendre contre eux quatre ! Merci beaucoup ! Et cette fille est une vraie furie, elle m'a planté ses ongles dans la peau, dit-elle en montrant ses bras griffés en plusieurs endroits.  
  


- Heu... Elle n'était pas la seule... Moi aussi... avoua Séléné en brandissant une mèche de longs cheveux blonds sous les rires des autres adolescents. Berk ! Elle aurait pu les laver ! Ils sont tout gras !   
  


- Hé, c'est peut-être pas sa faute si elle a les cheveux gras ! Intervint un autre garçon, aux yeux et au cheveux noirs. Cassandra et Séléné comprirent immédiatement pourquoi e jeune homme avait dit ça : le pauvre avait en effet des problèmes capillaires.  
  


- Je suis sûre que ma sœur regrette ce qu'elle a dit, affirma Cassandra. D'ailleurs, elle-même a eu ces problèmes il y a peu... Hé ! Je plaisante ! dit-elle en voyant l'air fâché de sa jumelle. Arrête de faire cette tête, je déteste voir mon visage déformé ainsi !  
  


- C'est pas de votre fautes les filles ! Leur dit un autre garçon.

 Les jumelles se demandaient pourquoi elles ne l'avaient pas remarqué avant : elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Grand et brun, il avait la peau hâlée et un sourire qui avait sûrement déjà brisé de nombreux cœurs. Et, au grand plaisir des demoiselles, sa robe de sorcier laissait deviner une superbe musculature. 

- Sevie est très complexé par sa chevelure... expliqua-t-il, faisant sortir les jumelles de leurs rêveries.  
  


- Oh, mais vous êtes blessés ! S'exclama Cassandra en remarquant que l'apollon avait la lèvre qui saignait - ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme - et que du sang coulait du nez d'un quatrième jeune homme. Celui-ci paraissait plus vieux que son âge avec ses cheveux d'un gris métallique. Les cernes présents sur son visages trahissaient sa fatigue mais il était tout de même charmant. Quant à "Sevie" et au garçon à lunettes, ils portaient chacun un oeil au beurre noir.   
  


- On peut vous soigner si vous le voulez, leur dit Séléné, après tout c'est de notre faute. 

Sans attendre leur réponse, les deux jeunes filles pointèrent leur baguettes sur ceux qui les avaient sauvées. Ils paraissaient un peu méfiants mais quand, un instant plus tard, ils furent guéris, ils remercièrent les jumelles et leur proposèrent de les suivre dans leur compartiment, car comme l'avait fait remarquer "Sevie", ils étaient toujours dans le couloir. Les sœurs Astrée les suivirent avec plaisir là où se trouvaient déjà un garçon presque aussi large que haut et une fille aux superbes yeux verts et aux longs cheveux cuivrés.  
  


- Je vous présente Lily Evans et Peter Pettigrow ! Annonça le garçon aux lunettes. Mais au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je m'appelle James Potter et voici Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue, dit-il en désignant ses amis les uns après les autres.  
  


« Sirius Black... Quelle nom merveilleux... » pensèrent les jumelles en songeant au jeune homme beau comme un dieu qui se tenait près d'elle.  
  


- Moi c'est Cassandra Astrée et elle, c'est ma sœur Séléné, dit la première.  
  


- On est jumelles, précisa l'autre en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire était tout à fait inutile et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.  
  


- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mesdemoiselles ! Déclara Sirius en s'inclinant.  
  


- Mais nous de même, dirent les jumelles en riant. Elles firent une superbe révérence pendant que Lily, Remus et Severus faisaient de la place pour qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir.  
  


A peine étaient-ils installés qu'ils entendirent des cris et des gloussements. Ils parvinrent à comprendre quelque chose comme :  
  


- Venez les filles ! Ils sont là !

 Ce qui fut suivi par un redoublement de cris et de gloussements. C'était en fait un groupe de filles en quête de mâles. Elles s'introduisirent dans le compartiment : certaines étaient là pour James, d'autres pour Severus ou encore Remus mais la plupart étaient là pour Sirius. Quand ils réussirent enfin à se débarrasser de cette horde de furies, le beau brun déclara sans aucune modestie :  
  


- Elles sont toutes folles de moi ! Mais mon cœur ne bat que pour... Remus ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur son ami aux cheveux argent, faisant mine de l'embrasser.  
  


- Oh, Sirius ! S'écria James d'une voix de fausset. Je croyais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi !  
  


- L'espoir fait vivre ! Déclara Severus.   
  


Les jeunes hommes continuèrent leur farce pendant quelques minutes, sous les rires de leurs amis. Quand ils furent tous calmés, Cassandra demanda :  
  


- Vous jouez au Quidditch ? En entendant ce mot, James sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et déclara avec orgueil :  
  


- A part Peter, nous faisons tous partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor dont j'ai l'honneur d'être le capitaine ! D'ailleurs nous discutions de l'équipe avant l'incident provoqué par cet imbécile de Macnair et ses copains : il y a deux postes de Poursuiveurs vacants parce que ceux qui les occupaient, Jessica Harper et John McKinley, ont terminé leurs études à Poudlard l'année dernière.  
  


- Hé bien si on est envoyées à Gryffondor on pourra essayer de les obtenir, dit Séléné.  
  


- Ce sont les postes qu'on occupaient quand on jouait à Beauxbâtons, expliqua Cassandra.  
  


- Beauxbâtons ? Interrogea Peter.  
  


- L'école de sorcellerie française répondit Remus.  
  


Les jumelles eurent un peu peur qu'à cause de l'intervention de ce petit adolescent grassouillet, on ne leur pose des questions sur leur passé. Elles croisaient toutes deux les doigts pour qu'elles n'aient pas à parler de ce qui leur était arrivé. Pour être certaine que personne ne leur demande quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, Cassandra reprit la conversation :  
  


- Et vous, vous jouez à quel poste ?  
  


- Moi aussi, je suis Poursuiveuse, dit Lily.  
  


- Attrapeur, annonça fièrement James.  
  


- Gardien, dit calmement Remus.  
  


- Moi je suis Batteur, dit Severus.  
  


- Et moi aussi. termina Sirius.  
  


Les jumelles se regardèrent, elles pensaient la même chose : 

« Pas étonnant qu'il soit Batteur, avec une musculature pareille ! »

 Mais leur rêveries furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un grand jeune homme blond portant un insigne de préfet sur la poitrine. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Lily le prévint :  
  


- Steeve, si c'est encore à propos de notre rupture, tu peux repartir immédiatement ! Ca ne colle pas entre nous et tu sais très bien pourquoi !  
  


- Du calme, jolie Lily ! Je venais juste vous prévenir que nous arrivions bientôt...  
  


Mais on sentait le mensonge dans sa voix, le mensonge et le regret. Il n'était pas amoureux, mais il était vexé que la belle rousse aux yeux verts ne veuille plus de lui. Il était irrité parce qu'elle avait rompu ! En sortant avec Lily Evans, Steeve Houlson avait accru sa cotte de popularité : en plus d'être belle et intelligente, Lily était l'amie des Maraudeurs ! Mais la jeune fille s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne sortait avec elle que pour être estimé. Steeve était l'un de ceux qui ne pense qu'à la gloire et Lily pour lui un moyen d'être célèbre, rien de plus. Cependant son plan avait lamentablement échoué lors de leur rupture et il était prêt à tout pour que les autres l'admirent, y compris reconquérir le coeur de cette jeune fille si populaire, en vain. Alors il repartit pour continuer son travail de préfet, Lily ayant malencontreusement oublié de le prévenir qu'en tant que préfète en chef, elle avait déjà effectué cette tâche un quart d'heure plus tôt.  
  


Puisque tous les huit avaient déjà revêtu leurs robes de sorciers, les Maraudeurs et leurs amis attendirent l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à destination tout en continuant de parler de leur sport favori : le Quidditch.  
  


Quand ils furent arrivés, les sœurs Astrée virent Hagrid emmener les premières années en barque sur le lac. Elles-mêmes suivirent leurs nouveaux amis.  
  


- J'aimerais beaucoup être à Gryffondor avec vous, leur avoua Séléné.  
  


- Oui, moi aussi, dit Cassandra, qui, comme sa sœur, regardait Sirius du coin de l'œil.   
  


- Vous savez, il y a de grandes chances pour que vous y alliez ! répondit Remus. On ne voit pas souvent des filles assez courageuses pour affronter Macnair !  
  


Quand ils furent devant la porte de la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall dit aux sœurs Astrée de se ranger avec les premières années, afin d'être réparties. Elles rendirent son sourire à la jeune fille aux cheveux court et noirs qui les croisait. Puis, dans un extraordinaire silence, les immenses portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

****

Hermione se retrouva dans une espèce de tourbillon translucide . Comme si une tempête s'acharnait autour d'elle , la propulsant à des milliers de kilomètres dans l'infini . Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se rouvrir et elle se sentait gelée . Pourtant , devant elle défilaient des images qu'elle ne put identifier . La première fut celle d'un enfant , dans un paquet de langes , déposé devant une maison , la seconde , celle d'un mariage où tout le monde semblait plus qu'heureux , puis elle ne put plus rien apercevoir car elle s'évanouie . 

_______

- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle !!! s'écria une voix  d'homme . 

Hermione ouvrit péniblement  un œil .  Elle réfléchit à la situation actuelle . Sous sa tête , elle sentait l'herbe fraîche et humide due à la rosée du matin . Elle pensa :

« C'est fou , j'y suis enfin arrivée …»  

Elle avait un mal de crâne  à faire cracher de l'eau à un dragon et des courbatures incroyables . 

« Aller , quand il faut , il faut … »

Elle se releva et prit enfin conscience de cette homme à côté d'elle qui l'avait d'ailleurs sûrement réanimée . 

Il était grand , mince ,  vieux avec … Des lunettes en forme de demi lune !!!

- Dum…Dumbledore ? s'exclama t'elle en revoyant son directeur , beaucoup plus en forme qu'à l'ordinaire

- Oui ? C'est bien moi ! Mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dehors dans le parc alors que l'école n'as pas encore commencé et que le Poudlard Express n'est même pas arrivé , Miss ?  

- Il faut que je vous parle , monsieur le directeur ! 

- Très bien , dans ce cas , rendons nous dans mon bureau , nous y serons plus à l'aise ! Mais est-ce que vous aller arriver à marcher ? fit il en voyant l'état de la jeune fille 

- Oui , oui monsieur , j'ai juste quelques égratignures ….Ca va ! mentit-elle 

- Et bien , allons y dans ce cas !

Elle n'eut pas trop de difficulté à suivre le directeur . Celui ci avais bien compris qu'elle allait plus mal que ce qu'elle prétendait  . Personne ne pouvait duper Albus Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque . 

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse gargouille , le directeur prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent . Fumseck commença à chanter une douce mélopée dès leur arrivée . 

Hermione sourit puis observa la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter il y a peu de temps en 1997 . Il n'y avait plus qu'un bureau  , étant donné que Dumbledore avait , à l'heure actuelle ,  encore tout ses pouvoir . Avec l'invitation du directeur , elle s'assit sur un canapé au devant de celui-ci . Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche ou le feu crépitait avec toujours autant de force dans la cheminée …Puis à sa droite … Elle eut un hoquet de surprise . 

- Quelque chose ne va pas Miss ? 

- Non , non , tout va bien ! 

A sa droite se  trouvait un grand miroir . Elle fut donc surprise par cette nouvelle apparence . Elle s'attendait à voir le reflet d'une jeune femme au cheveux longs bruns et non assez courts et noirs !!! 

« Quelle idiote , j'avais déjà oublié ! »

- Alors ? De quoi voulez vous qu'on parle Miss….. ? demanda le directeur 

- Mon nom est Marion Herengger monsieur ! 

- Albus Dumbledore , enchanté ! 

Et ils se serrèrent la main 

- Pour de ce qui est du fait que je sois ici , c'est assez difficile à expliquer …En fait , je viens de votre futur ! Votre autre vous …Enfin…Celui de mon temps , m'a envoyé ici en mission . 

- Ah ! Très bien !Je me demande bien pourquoi il … enfin , j'envoie une si jeune personne à travers les temps …Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre … Bon , je ne vais pas vous demander de me dire pour quelle genre de mission vous êtes là , car je sais que ça risquerait de changer la face du temps mais il me faut une preuve  que vous venez bien du futur et que c'est bien mon autre moi qui vous envoie . 

- Oui , je comprends , avec la situation actuelle , le seigneur des ténèbres , vous ne pouvez être sur de rien …

- Effectivement !

- Mais je n'ai rien pour …. Si ! Attendez ! 

Elle sortit de sa poche une petite bourse et à l'aide d'un sort , fit agrandir son contenue . C'est à dire son sac de voyage , la potion et le bonnet de nuit !!!

- L'autre vous m'a dit de vous donner ceci . Elle lui donna le bonnet . Il m'a dit que si je vous donnait ça , vous comprendriez et vous m'accepteriez dans votre collège 

Le directeur se mit à rire .

- En plus , je suis devenue drôle en vieillissant ! 

- Pardon , mais  je ne comprends pas !

- En fait ces derniers temps je travaille sur une invention … très pratique je dois dire ! Un bonnet de nuit faisant qu'à chaque fois qu'un bruit pourrait déranger le sommeil  , le bonnet commence à émettre le chant du phénix dans les oreilles du dormeur pour  lui permettre de continuer de dormir sans être dérangé ! Mais j'ai à peine commencé à le fabriquer !! Et ce bonnet ci , c'est ce que devrait donner mon prototype une fois fabriqué ! Mon autre moi a une sacrée mémoire , ça me rassure drôlement , je ne suis devenue totalement  gâteux en vieillissant !

Et Hermione  se mit à rire avec le directeur . 

- Il ne m'en avait pas parlé ! dit elle une fois calmée . 

- Même moi , je n'en ai parlé à personne ! On me prendrait pour un fou ! Sinon  , Marion , tu as  quel âge ? 

- J'ai 17 ans monsieur . 

- Très bien ! Tu dois rester combien de temps en mission ? 

- Je pense jusqu'à Halloween ! 

- D'accords…Et tu commence ta 7ème année ? 

- C'est cela !

- Tu viens bien de Poudlard ? 

- Tout à fait mais vu que personne ne me connais , je pense qu'il faudrait dire que je viens de Beauxbâtons ! 

- D'accord  .  Ecoute , les élèves doivent déjà être là et la répartition vas bientôt commencer  alors je vais regagner la table des professeurs .Mais toi , tu devrais aller rejoindre notre professeur de métamorphose dans le hall d'entrée . Tu te feras repartir comme les 1ere année et les jumelles Astrée ! 

- Les jumelles Astrée ? 

- Ce sont des jeunes filles qui ont été transférées et qui vont également rejoindre directement  les 7ème années . 

- Ah , très bien … J'y vais monsieur !

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte mais le directeur la reteint . 

- Marion ! Donne ce mots à McGonagall , la directrice adjointe qui vas vous repartir . C'est pour lui signaler que tu es une nouvelle élève avec quelques petites précisions . 

- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure ! fit Hermione en prenant le mot que Dumbledore lui tendait 

Puis elle essaya de marcher le plus vite possible dans les couloir pour arriver à bon port avant que les élèves n'entrent dans la grande salle mais elle avait trop mal . Le voyage temporel l'avait drôlement affaiblit ! Elle en avais vu d'autres , des pires , mais elle ne voulais pas se présenter ainsi aux yeux des autres élèves alors , elle se jeta 2 ou 3 sorts , pour lui enlever les douleurs et les saletés accumulée sur ses robes après cette 'chute d'on ne sais ou'

Puis elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs . Enfin , elle déboula dans le hall d'entrée , toute essoufflée .  Elle s'approcha de Mc Gonagall et lui tendit le mot , incapable de parler . Celle ci le lut avec attention et acquiesça de la tête . 

- Bienvenue à Poudlard Miss Herengger ! Vu qu'apparemment le directeur a pris le temps de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école , je n'aurai pas à le faire . Veuillez donc vous ranger derrière vos camarades . 

- Très bien madame !

Lorsque elle se dirigea derrière tous les premières années , elle son regard tomba sur 2 jeunes filles…Identique ! Elle leur sourit , se rappelant des paroles du directeur : « Les jumelles Astrée Ce sont  des jeunes filles transférées et qui vont également rejoindre directement  les 7ème années »

« Eh bien , elle m'ont l'air sympas comme ça ! Je me demande bien dans quelle maison elle vont aller ! C'est drôle , Sirius et Remus ne m'en avaient jamais parlé ! Ca ne s'oublie pas des jumelles comme ça ! En plus , quand je pense que je vais voir les maraudeurs et Lily version jeune …J'espère que je vais bien m'entendre avec eux … »

Hermione stoppa net ses pensées car la porte de la Grande salle venait de s'ouvrir , dans un silence incroyable . 

***

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2 !!!

Alors , ça vous a plu ? L'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? 

En tous cas , vos reviews nous ont fait trop trop trop plaisir ! Continuez SVP ! * air de Patmol battu* 

**Gene, Marjolaine, Ccilia, Magalie Potter, Mister-master, Cécilia, Océane Potter :**On est contentes que ça vous plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Et on continue, bien sûr, vous pensez quand même pas qu'on va s'arrêter comme ça ! Magalie Potter, on a passé du temps c'est vrai mais peut-être pas autant que tu le penses, parce qu'on est deux donc ça va plus vite ! Et tu vois Miss Océane Potter, c'était pas la peine de péter un câble ! Elle est là la suite !  
**  
Hermione359 :** Heureusement que t'es contente d'être dedans ! Lol ! La petite amie de Harry, en plus... Je sais pas ce que tu lui trouve mais chacun ses goûts... Siriuuuuuuuus, on t'aaaaaime ! Lol ! Pour le Harry en fuite, faudra peut-être attendre un peu mais on en reparlera...  
  
**Fany :** Merci pour les compliments ! Ça nous fait super plaisir ! Et oui, on la fait sur les Maraudeurs... Venant de nous, c'est pas étonnant ! Comme ça, on va voir le beau, courageux, l'intelligent... Bref, le parfait... Sirius Black qu'on adore ! Il est beau, hein ? Et ben il est à nous ! Nananananère ! N'essaie pas d'y toucher, t'es au courant pour le copyright ! Lol !  
  
**HeRmIoN :** Pour les jumelles, tu vas en apprendre plus dans les prochains chapitres... Elles sont très importantes dans l'histoire, c'est tout ce qu'on peut dire...  
  
**Karelle :** C'est bien de nous supplier à genou, mais tu as oublié de nous appeler "Maîtres", notre colère va être terrible ! *rire caverneux* Et tu as osé nous menacer (pas clairement en plus ! Lol) ! Les foudres vont s'abattre sur ta tête de simple mortel ! *Maraudeuse assomme Carramella pour qu'elle arrête de dire des conneries et prend la parole* Hum... Désolée pour ce... léger incident... J'espère que cette fic te plait toujours parce que c'est notre but (ben oui, notre but , c'est pas de faire du fric vu qu'on est pas payées ! lol)  
  
**Yoann : **Bon, tu comprends pourquoi je préférais te demander ton avis... Tu nous as dit qu'on faisait ce qu'on voulait donc voilà ! Tu es un méchant-vilain-pas-beau ! Enfin, ton prénom... C'est pas la même chose ! Si t'étais comme ça en vrai, on te parlerait pas ! Surtout que c'est nous les jumelles ! On espère que le chapitre 2 t'as plu !

Voili ! voilou ! Si vous êtes fan des maradeurs , on vous invite à visiter notre communauté qui leur est dédié : http://groups.msn.com/MaraudeuseetCarramella 

Merci encore pour vos reviews !

Vous êtes géniaux !!!

Bises , 

Carramella et Maraudeuse ( dites aussi Séléné et Cassandra)


	3. Rencontres et arrangements

Et d'un nouveau chapitre en ligne qui hélas , a pris du temps à arriver !!!

Bonne lecture !!! ^-^

**Chapitre 3: Rencontres et arrangements**  
  


Tous les élèves de première année, ainsi que Marion, Cassandra et Séléné, suivirent sagement le professeur McGonagall dans la salle qui semblait être à ciel ouvert. Les trois jeunes filles expliquèrent à leurs petits camarades que le plafond de la Grande Salle était magique, ainsi qu'elles l'avaient lu dans «L'Histoire de Poudlard.»  
  


-Ca alors! s'exclama Marion. C'est la première fois que je rencontre des jeunes ayant lu ce livre! Mes amis étaient géniaux mais n'aimaient pas tellement la lecture…  
  


-Nous, on adore ça! répondirent les jumelles d'une même voix.   
  


Toutes trois continuèrent leur discussion, elles se conseillant de multiples œuvres, jusqu'à ce que leur professeur de métamorphose prenne la parole pour annoncer que la Cérémonie de la Répartition allait commencer. Elle amena le vieux chapeau rapiécé que Marion connaissait si bien. L'adolescente remarqua que, malgré ces années en moins, le couvre-chef de Godric Gryffondor n'avait pas changé. Mais qu'auraient pu métamorphoser quelques années sur un millénaire?  
  


Le Choixpeau installé sur son tabouret, il ouvrit la large ouverture lui servant de bouche et chanta:  
  


_J'ai l'air d'être usé  
Mais ne vous fiez pas à mon aspect  
Car je suis l'héritier de quatre célèbres sorciers:  
Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard,  
Ceux qui jadis créèrent Poudlard  
Et me désignèrent pour décider,  
En fonction de vos qualités,  
Quelle maison vous conviendrait le mieux.  
Vous irez à Gryffondor si vous êtes courageux.  
Ceux de Serdaigle sont sages et aiment étudier.  
A Poufsouffle il faut être loyal et durement travailler.  
Si vous allez à Serpentard, c'est que vous êtes très ambitieux.  
Posez-moi vite sur votre tête car même si je suis vieux,  
Je choisis sans jamais me tromper  
La maison de votre scolarité.»_  
  


Le Choixpeau fut applaudi par la majeure partie de l'assemblée et s'inclina poliment pour la remercier ne faisant pas attention à la jeune fille brune qui avait fait remarquer à ses amis qu'elle aurait facilement écrit une chanson beaucoup mieux que celle qui venait d'être chantée.  
  


-La Répartition peut désormais commencer, annonça le professeur McGonagall. Dès que j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau annoncera le nom de votre maison et vous rejoindrez la table correspondante. C'est bien compris? demanda-t-elle aux élèves de première année qui acquiescèrent. Alors, je commence: Aston, Mary!   
  


La minuscule Mary avança en tremblant jusqu'au tabouret, en faisant très attention à ne pas trébucher en marchant sur ses longues nattes d'un noir de jais. Son visage disparut sous le Choixpeau lorsqu'elle le mit.  
  


- Serdaigle! répondit le chapeau rapiécé. La fillette rejoignit la table de sa maison, sous les applaudissement de ses condisciples.  
  


_Balder, Mark!  
Poufsouffle!  
__Berrington, Ahsley!  
Serpentard!  
Bradley, Kathleen!  
Serdaigle!  
__Clytie, Morgane!  
Gryffondor !_  
  


Les jumelles virent les Maraudeurs et leurs amis applaudir la nouvelle venue au sein de la maison rouge et or, espérant avoir la même chance qu'elle et ainsi rejoindre leurs «sauveurs» qu'elles trouvaient fort sympathiques. 

La Répartition continua ainsi jusqu'à «Weasley, Charlie!» à la grande surprise de Marion qui ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à le voir en ces lieux, elle le croyait plus jeune... Contrairement au Choixpeau, il avait beaucoup changé! Mis à part ses innombrables tâches de rousseur et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. «Comme ceux de Ron…» pensa la jeune fille, à qui son petit ami manquait. Mais elle interrompit ses rêveries pour écouter le professeur Dumbledore:  
  


- Certains d'entre vous l'on sûrement remarqué, il y a ici trois jeunes filles qui n'ont pas été réparties, annonça-t-il. Il s'agit de Miss Marion Herrenger, transférée de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, et de Cassandra et Séléné Astrée, qui sont françaises… elles aussi.  
  


Le vieux directeur s'interrompit un instant, comprenant son erreur: si les jumelles Astrée venaient réellement de l'école de sorcellerie française, ce n'était pas le cas de Marion, et à voir le regard inquiet de la jeune fille, elle pensait à la même chose que lui: comment pourrait-elle cacher son secret? Il était inconcevable de tout expliquer à Cassandra et Séléné! Mais l'attitude du professeur Dumbledore changea soudain, et il sourit à Marion pour la rassurer, comme s'il avait une totale confiance en elle et les jumelles…   
  


«Mais pourtant, je ne lui ai parlé que quelques minutes, s'étonna-t-elle, et il ne connaît pas encore les jumelles non plus…» 

Mais elle connaissait le directeur de Poudlard – ou du moins, ce qu'il deviendrait – et c'était un homme intelligent, il devait avoir de bonnes raison de ne pas s'inquiéter.  
  


-…et je compte sur vous pour les aider à s'intégrer facilement, quelque soit la maison où elle seront envoyées!termina Dumbledore, après avoir expliqué aux élèves ce qu'était Beauxbâtons.  
  


Puis le professeur McGonagall appela Cassandra, afin qu'elle soit répartie. La jeune fille serra sa sœur dans ses bras en lui disant:   
-Ne t'inquiète pas, on est pareilles, on restera ensemble toutes les deux! essayant de se convaincre elle-même de ses paroles. 

Ensuite, elle fit ce que tous les élèves avait fait avant elle: elle mit le Choixpeau et s'assit sur le tabouret. Aussitôt, elle entendit un murmure à son oreille.  
  


«Oh… tu as de nombreuses qualités… de l'ambition, de la loyauté et des facultés intellectuelles impressionnantes… Mais ton courage les surpasse toutes! Ta place est à… GRYFFONDOR!» 

L'adolescente aux yeux violets rejoignit la table désignée et ce fut au tour de Séléné. Malgré ce que sa sœur lui avait dit, elle avait peur… terriblement peur qu'on la sépare de sa jumelle. Elle s'inquiétait: sans Cassandra, elle serait perdue, elle avait besoin d'elle, sinon sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Mes ses soucis s'envolèrent quand elle fut elle aussi envoyée dans la maison des lions. 

La Répartition se termina avec Marion, qui rejoint les jumelles rapidement et sans aucune surprise étant donné que ce vieux chapeau l'avait déjà envoyée à Gryffondor il y a plusieurs années… Ou plutôt, il le ferait… rectifia-t-elle mentalement.  
  


Ensuite, le directeur de Poudlard attira encore une fois l'attention des élèves :   
  


-Je m'adresse principalement aux élèves de sixième et septième année mais les autres peuvent également m'écouter ! Annonça-t-il dans un sourire. Malgré les incidents de l'année dernière (le professeur Dumbledore se tourna alors vers les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard avec un air beaucoup moins avenant) nous avons décidé de maintenir les cours de combat aux armes blanches car par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux être prudent... Cependant, ces cours seront immédiatement supprimés s'il arrivait un événement comme celui de l'année dernière. 

En voyant les regards interrogatifs des nouveaux élèves, le directeur expliqua : 

-L'année dernière, des élèves de sixième et septième année (son regard allait successivement des Maraudeurs à une bande de Serpentard dont faisait partie Macnair) ont "emprunté" des armes et ont mis leurs vies en danger. C'est pour cette raison que je tiens à vous informer que ce cours et un privilège et qu'aucun incident dangereux ne sera toléré ! Ces cours seront assurés par le professeur Edwin Seth que voici.  
  


D'un geste, il désigna un homme qui ne devait guère avoir plus d'une trentaine d'année, grand et brun. Il avait l'air mystérieux et un peu inquiétant mais on pouvait néanmoins voir de la sympathie dans ses yeux verts... Et apparemment, son physique était apprécié par trois filles en quatrième année à Gryffondor et un petit groupe d'adolescentes de Poufsouffle qui avaient le plus grand mal à retenir leur gloussements, sous le regard dégoûté de Sirius et de quelques autres garçons...  
  


Puis, le professeur Dumbledore prononça encore quelques paroles - plus ou moins compréhensibles - et le banquet tant attendu par les gourmands commença. Les sœurs Astrée étaient ravies: elles étaient ensemble et il y avait également tous leurs nouveaux amis. Marion fit connaissance avec James, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître tant il ressemblait à Harry, encore plus que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à son meilleur ami, dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis si longtemps… Et sa tristesse s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Lily, ces yeux verts identiques à ceux du survivant… A la différence près qu'il y avait de la joie dans ceux de la jeune fille, ce qui avait tant manqué à Harry les derniers moments où il était auprès de ses amis… Remus n'avait pas énormément changé, les traces de fatigue dues à ses métamorphoses avaient déjà fait leurs apparitions sur son visage et il parlait comme toujours avec sagesse. Marion reconnut Sirius sans trop difficultés… Mais il était si différent de l'homme qu'elle connaissait! La vie ne l'avait pas encore submergé de malheurs… Et à propos de malheur, Pettigrow était là… Assis entre Remus et Lily, il avait quelques kilos en plus que dans son futur et était lui aussi plus souriant.   
  


«C'est logique, pensa Marion en essayant de dissimuler son aversion à l'égard de Peter, il n'a pas encore trahi ses meilleurs amis, ni passé douze ans dans la peau d'un rat…».  
  


Il riait avec ses amis alors que bientôt ils renseignerait Voldemort à leur sujet… Ils étaient tous là, les Maraudeurs, Lily et, à la grande surprise de Marion, Severus Rogue! Il était méconnaissable: souriant, il discutait avec Sirius… et il était à Gryffondor! Marion avait toujours imaginé son futur professeur de potion comme un Serpentard détestant James et ses amis! Et puis jamais personne ne lui avait parlé des jumelles non plus… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas tenue une place très importante dans la vie de Lily et des Maraudeurs… Pourtant, elles avait l'air sympathique et semblait s'être liées d'amitié avec eux! Marion aurait des points à éclaircir quand elle retournerait à son époque, c'était certain mais pour l'instant elle devait penser à sa mission…  
  


Après avoir mangé, Lily, Marion, Cassandra et Séléné se rendirent à la table des professeurs. 

Des sifflement retentirent dans la pièce lorsque les quatre superbes jeunes femmes traversèrent la pièce. Cependant, elles avaient autre chose à faire que de faire admirer leur physique: elles devaient parler au professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall car Lily s'était aperçue qu'il manquait trois lits dans le dortoirs des Gryffondor, ceux des nouvelles venues dont l'arrivée était tout à fait inattendue.   
  


-Oui, en effet, je n'avais pas pensé à ce problème… avoua la directrice adjointe. Mais il est tout de même étrange, Sibylle, qu'avec votre don de voyance vous n'ayez pas vu l'arrivée de ces demoiselles! Cela nous aurait évité quelques difficultés…  
  


-Je le savais Minerva! la coupa la mystérieuse Mrs Trelawney, vexée. Mais j'ai vu dans les astres que cette information ne devait pas être révélée…  
  


-Oui, bien sûr, comme toujours… fit remarquer la directrice des Gryffondor. Nous pourrions agrandir l'un des dortoirs pour pouvoir y loger trois lits supplémentaires… Cependant, s'il est facile d'agrandir un simple objet, une salle, c'est beaucoup plus difficile…  
  


-Oh, cela ne sera pas la peine professeur! s'exclama Lily. En tant que préfète en chef, j'ai une chambre privée et très spacieuse, et nous avions pensé que Marion et les jumelles pourraient s'y installer. Si vous êtes d'accord, bien entendu.  
  


-Bien sûr, mesdemoiselles, répondit le directeur. Cela nous simplifie les choses! Puisque c'est arrangé, nous installeront trois lits supplémentaires dans votre chambre, Miss Evans! Minerva, vous devriez goûter de ce gigot, il est délicieux! Les elfes de maison font un travail fantastique!  
  


Marion se retint de défendre la cause des elfes, elle trouvait toujours que leurs conditions de travail étaient injustes mais elle ne devait pas changer le passé en les incitant à faire une rébellion et de plus, ses nouvelles amies l'attendait pour gagner leur chambre.  
  


La chambre de Lily, et maintenant celle également des «trois françaises» était en effet immense! Même avec trois lits supplémentaires, il y avait encore un espace très convenable! Et elle était superbement décorée… Cependant Lily voulait la quitter:  
  


-Ca vous plairez qu'on aille rejoindre les garçons? proposa-t-elle en riant devant l'étonnement de Marion qui pensait que décidément, tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé sur cette époque n'était que sottises! 

Elle imaginait Lily comme une jeune fille respectueuse des règlement, et voilà que la future mère de Harry proposait d'enfreindre le couvre-feu dès le premier soir! Mais elle accepta avec plaisir de la suivre, tout comme Cassandra et Séléné qui cependant prévinrent qu'elles ne les rejoindraient que plus tard car elles avaient quelque chose à faire. 

Après s'être assurée qu'elles connaissaient le chemin du dortoir des «mâles», la jolie rousse y accompagna Marion. Les jeunes hommes paraissaient ravis de leur arrivée mais pas étonnés le moins du monde car s'était devenue une habitude que leur meilleure amie viennent les voir.  
__________  
  
Dans leur nouvelle chambre, les jumelles parlaient du séduisant Sirius Black:  
  


-Il est beau, drôle et très sympa… commença Cassandra  
  


-Mais nous avons toutes les deux le béguin pour lui! dit Séléné.  
  


-Et tu sais très bien que si l'une de nous sort avec lui, l'autre sera triste… Et tu es ma meilleure amie depuis notre naissance…  
  


-Même depuis plus longtemps que ça! Je sais très bien ce que tu veux me dire, et je suis d'accord avec toi: il ne faut pas qu'on gâche ça à cause d'un garçon… Ce serait stupide!  
  


-Oui, surtout qu'on ne sait même pas si on lui plaît! Alors, c'est promis, aucune de nous deux n'essaiera de conquérir son cœur!   
  


-Ni son cœur, ni son corps! s'exclama Séléné en souriant. C'est promis!  
  


-On va rejoindre les autres? demanda sa sœur. Sinon on va leur manquer! Notre charme, notre intelligence…  
  


-Et notre modestie! Oui, on y va!   
  


Et elles sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre leurs amis.  
__________  
  
-Salut les filles! s'écria Severus, juste avant de recevoir un oreiller envoyé par Sirius.  
  


-On fait une petite bataille? proposa ce dernier. Pour nous rappeler le bon vieux temps! Les filles et moi contre vous quatre! dit-il avec un regard malicieux.  
  


-OK! répondirent les autres s'emparant de leurs armes emplies de plumes.  
  


Et une guerre sans merci commença… Tous s'amusaient beaucoup sauf Peter: Marion avait saisi par inattention un exemplaire de «Découvrez les mystères de l'avenir dans les feuilles d'artichauts» - la Divination grâce au légumes était à la mode à cette époque-ci - au lieu d'un oreiller et ne s'étant pas tout de suite aperçu de son erreur, l'avait malencontreusement envoyé dans le long nez du rat.   
  


-Oh, je suis désolée… dit-elle en essayant de se montrer convaincante. Je suis si maladroite!   
C'est pas grave, répondit Peter en se frottant son nez douloureux, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Je suis un peu maladroit moi aussi…  
  


-UN PEU!?! s'écrièrent ses amis en chœur.   
  


Cet étonnement général fut suivi par une longue énumération des maladresses de Peter, qui essayait de se justifier à chaque fois, sans aucun résultat… Puis la bataille reprit de plus belle, les oreillers et les polochons volaient à travers la pièce, mais les adolescents commençaient à s'épuiser. «épuisée» était même un terme un peu faible pour la pauvre Marion que son voyage temporel avait déjà beaucoup fatiguée… Elle commençait à s'endormir. Lily le remarqua et dit à ses amis qu'il était trop tard pour continuer ces jeux puérils et qu'il était temps de se coucher.  
  


-A vos ordres, madame la préfète en chef! s'exclama James au garde-à-vous.  
Puis tous allèrent dans leur lit tombèrent les uns après les autres dans les bras de Morphée…  
  


***

GO ! On retourne en 1997 !!!

***

- Ecoutez …Vu le prix que je vous paye , vous pourriez faire ce que je vous demande convenablement ! Je vous demande juste de m'héberger , de garder le silence et de m'appeler Romain !!! Pourquoi continuer à insister de m'appeler Harry ? Il y a une sacré différence entre Harry Potter et Romain Siloret , Mick !!!

-Très bien… **Romain … **fit sarcastiquement le nommé Mick

-Excellent ! Dans ce cas , si vous me cherchez , je serais en ville , j'ai quelques petites choses à faire ! 

-Si vous saviez comme je me fou d'où vous pouvez bien aller ! De toutes façon , j'ai moi même certaines …Choses…A faire …

Mais Harry ne put comprendre la dernière phrase car il partit en claquant la porte …Hélas pour lui . 

-J'ai notamment mon maître à informer …

_____

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Harry avait disparu . Enfin , disparu , pas pour tout le monde . La majorité des personnes qui avaient entouré le jeune homme auparavant , le croyait partit très loin , sûrement au soleil mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas , c'est que celui-ci était toujours proche d'eux , bien plus proche que quiconque ne pouvait l'imaginer .

En effet , de puis sa fugue , l'ex survivant avait trouvé refuge dans une petite maison abandonnée à la  lisière de la forêt interdite. Pour lui , ça avait été une grande chance , il pourrait toujours garder un œil sur Poudlard et Johanna , sa petite amie. Le jeune s'était vite rendu compte que la maison avait été habitée il y a quelques années et qu'une pièce n'avait jamais été vidée. Sûrement une chambre de jeunes filles vu les accessoires qui y demeuraient .

Il s'y était donc installé et avait légèrement aménagé le petite habitat .

Or , au bout d'une semaine  , le soit disant propriétaire vint réclamer ses droits . L'adolescent proposa donc à cette homme de lui payer un loyer et d'habiter la petite pièce de jeunes filles . L'homme l'avait accepté sans problème vu la somme que Harry lui versait mais hélas , il découvrit rapidement la véritable identité de son locataire qui avait oublié de prendre son  polynectar et sa haine devint vite énorme pour lui.

Harry avait tout de suite pensé :

« Lui aussi a du souffrir a cause de moi , comme les autres…Il a du perdre des membres de sa familles…Je ne suis vraiment qu'un sale meurtrier…Pire qu'un Mangemort »

Mais un marché très simple fut convenue : Mick logerait Harry , garderait le silence par rapport à son identité et l'appellerai toujours  Romain contre un sacrée grosse somme d'argent. 

______

Harry se rendit à Pré-Au-Lard . Il avait appris que des cours de combat à l'arme blanche se faisaient dans le petit village mais que ceci était privé . Il avait donc l'intention de faire ses preuves pour se faire accepter d'intergrer le  groupe. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi mais au fond de son cœur  il savait qu'il devait apprendre a se battre et que c'était ici que cela devait se faire. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette pulsion soudaine.

Il trouva enfin , au fond d'une ruelle  , une petite porte en bois surmonté d'un écriteau marqué « privé » qui était , d'après ses sources , le lieu des entraînements.

Il toqua trois fois et attendit une réponse qui ne se fit gère attendre.

Un homme qui faisait la quarantaine , les cheveux noirs assez gras ( lol !on est  gentille hein ?) ouvrit la porte.

« Nan mais ce n'est pas possible !!! Ca ne peut pas être lui , ce n'est pas Severus …Oh ! Là là ! Mais qu'est ce que je viens faire ici ? »

-Bonjour. Répondit froidement le maître de potion. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? (Whaou , il a apprit la politesse en +)

-Euh…Bonjour…Je voudrais savoir si je pouvais suivre des cours à l'arme blanche ici.

-Je crois bien que c'est impossible. Ici c'est un club privé , donc vu que c PRIVE , nous n'acceptons personne d'autres . C'est un peu comme si nous étions en train de faire une fête entre amis et qu'un ennemi venait y participer . Ce ne serait donc plus une fête , jeune homme…

-Et si je tentais d'être de vos amis pour pouvoir entrer ?

La conversation fut coupée  par l'arrivée d'un autre homme .

-Sevy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais , on t'attends nous ! Fit un homme , grand , les cheveux longs et noirs comme une nuit sans lune ni étoiles (on en rajoute a peine…désolé fallait que ça sorte !), habillée comme …Un guerriers.

« Oh c'est pas vrai …Apres Severus , Sirius , qui en plus l'appelle Sevy…Nan mais c'est un rêve ! C'est définitivement impossible !!! »

-Sirius , dis à ce jeune homme que nous ne prenons pas d'autres élèves !!

Le beau brun jugea Harry et décida :

-Bon , écoute , je te laisse une chance , pas deux ! Tu feras un combat avec Severus et d'après ça , on te diras si tu peux adhérer  à notre groupe !

-Très bien ! acquiesça Harry

-Mais Sirius !!! Protesta Rogue

-T'inquiète Sevy , je veux voir ses compétences et puis ce serait pratique s'il se joignait à nous , Johanna est seule , il lui faut un compagnon de combat …

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et il commença à suer comme s'il venait de faire un 100 mètre le plus rapidement possible.

« Faites que je me réveille , s'il vous plait , réveillez moi ! » paniqua t'il

-D'accord , comme tu veux , on va voir ce qu'il peut donner !

-Aller euh …Mince , comment tu t'appelle déjà ?

-Romain …Siloret Romain 

-Siloret ? Je connais pas ! Pas grave , aller , entre !!!

Harry suivit les deux homme et se retrouva dans un immense hangar dont le sol  était recouvert de matelas. La magie devait être à l'origine de la taille de la pièce vu l'apparence extérieur.

Le jeune garçon visita la gigantesque salle du regard  et enfin ,  ses yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de personnes . Il était composé d'un grand homme au cheveux grisonnant , sans doutes Lupin et de 5  jeunes . Ces jeunes , ce n'était pas n'importe lesquels , non , c'était vraiment tous ses meilleures amis . Il y avait Draco , toujours égal à lui même physiquement , en grande conversation avec sa superbe petite amie , Frédérique et son compagnon de toujours,  Ron .  A côté d'eux , il reconnu Salamandra grâce à ses grands yeux rouges envoûtants et ses  longs  cheveux noirs . Il l'avait rencontré en 5ème année alors qu'elle essayait de le tuer pour le compte de son père , Voldemort . Mais très vite , Harry avait réussi a la remettre sur le droit chemin

Mais la personne sur lequel son regard ne put se détacher était bien entendu Johanna . Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés dans une queue de cheval assez négligée , laissant retomber quelques mèches. La jeune fille portait un air triste sur le visage.

-Aller Jo' ! Ca va aller , tu verras , Hermione va réussir !!! lança Salamandra à Johanna

-Ouais tu dois avoir raison mais…Il me manque tellement ! J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est proche de nous alors que je sais bien que c'est impossible .

-Rien est impossible dans la vie .. lui souffla son amie

« Pourquoi est ce que je la fait tant souffrir ? Et puis , c'est vrai , ou est Hermione ? » songea Harry

Sirius attira l'attention de tous sur lui même et sur Harry tout en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

-Je vous présente Romain Siloret. Il a demandé à participer à nos cours. J'ai donc décidé de le tester aujourd'hui ,  voir ce dont il est capable. De toutes façons , je ne peux pas refuser une personne qui désire se battre contre Voldemort !

Tous s'attendaient à ce que le jeune tremble ou ne serais-ce réagisse mais il resta impassible. 

-Très bien Romain , tu nous va nous faire un petit combat amical avec Sevy ! lança Sirius tout enjoué   
  
-Arrête Sirius ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça , sinon je t'appelle Gertrude !  
  
-Je vois pas le rapport mais bon ! Aller , qu'est ce que vous choisissez comme arme ?  
  
-l' épée ! firent les 2 hommes d'une même voix !  
  
En effet , Harry préféra choisir l'épée , ayant déjà souvent manipulé celle de Gryffondor  
  
-Parafait , je vois que vous vous êtes mis d'accord !  
  
Severus et Harry se mirent face à face , dans la position réglementaire.  
  
-C'est parti !!!!

Les 2 hommes se tournaient autour comme deux tigre affamés et tout a coup , leurs armes commencèrent à s'entrechoquer avec forces. Tous les coups semblaient permis. Personne n'aurait pu dire en ce moment précis , qui était le meilleur.

-C'est extrêmement étonnant Mr Siloret … commença Severus  , tout en continuant de se battre . Vous avez les même techniques de combat qu'un de mes ancien élève …

Mais en essayant d'éviter  un coup de son jeune adversaire il trébucha et se retrouva à terre.

-Et moi , je me demande si cet élève vous aurait aussi mis à terre .

Harry proposa sa main à son ancien maître de potion  afin de l'aider à se relever que l'autre l'accepta avec un léger merci 

-Je crois que j'ai gagné non ?

-C'était très bien Romain . Acquiesça Remus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense Sirius , vu que c'est toi le prof. ici  mais je pense que Mr Siloret a bien fait ses preuves.

-Oui , c'était parfait même si je pense que de mettre Sévy au tapis n'était pas vraiment difficile …

Tous les jeunes se mirent à rire à cette remarque 

-Très drôle .. lança le concerné , énervé de se faire ainsi ridiculiser devant ses élèves 

-Aller , rigole Severus , on en a tous besoin ces derniers temps …En tout cas Romain je te garde dans le groupe , tu seras associé à Johanna car elle n'a hélas , aucun partenaire . Viens je te présente tout le monde . continua Sirius

Son parrain l'emmena plus près de ses si fidèles amis et commença à  les lui  présenter mais le regard de l'ex survivant ne se détacha pas une seconde de Johanna…

-Je serai ton enseignant car messieurs Lupin et Rogue ,  sont dans l'obligation de rester à Poudlard afin de donner des cours aux autres élèves.   Je serai souvent secondé par Camilla Seth , un femme très gentille mais aussi , j'ai un peu honte de le dire , bien meilleure que moi dans le maniement de ces armes. Au fait , tant que je parle d'école , tu as quel âge ?

-20 ans ! mentit Harry .

Personne ne le contredit car sa nouvelle apparence le vieillissait beaucoup par rapport à son vrai visage , encore enfantin .  Il mesurait près d'1 mètre 80 , avait des cheveux bruns , coiffés en petits pics , à la manière moldue et son débardeur noir laissaient voir une forte musculature. Il ressemblait un peu à toute ces stars qui passent à la télé…

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas , pourrais-tu venir ici  les mercredi, toute la journée et les samedis après midi ? 

-Oui.

-C'est parfait ! Dans ce cas je compte sur toi  mercredi !!

L'heure se faisant tardive , Sirius renvoya chez lui Harry et remmena les autres  jeunes à Poudlard

***

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3 !!!!

Oh là là ! On a mis au moins un mois pour le sortir ce chapitre …Vraiment désolé ! On essayera de faire mieux pour les prochains chapitres !!! Vous nous en voulez pas trop ? 

On est père que ça ne va pas vous empêcher de mettre une petite review !!!

**Mymye-Potter, Mystick, Yoann, Leviosa**: ça nous fait super plaisir que ça vous plaise, on espère que la suite vous plait et vous plaira tout autant !

**Mélusine** : Salut  tite Mélusine ! Tu vois , vu qu'on t'adore , on t'a trouvé un rôle dans notre histoire ! Tu seras Camilla Seth !!! En tout cas , on est hyper ravie que cette fic te plaise !! Continue à reviewer !!!**  
  
**

**mister-master :** Ben.. heu com d'hab ! lol  
  
****

**Pheneatis** : si on te pardonne ? ben, on est bien obligée, t'es tellement gentille ! Et puis tu nous as mis une reiview ici alors c'est parfait ! Et on a pas le droit d'être fâchées contre toi vu le temps qu'on a mis à sortir ce chapitre! lol ! D'ailleurs, on va te donner une info que t'as peut-être pas remarqué : tu as fait ta première apparition ! Vraiment minuscule mais dans le prochain chapitre... chut ! on n'en dit pas plus ! *sourire sadique* Et puis, nous aussi on adore Sirius (sans blague, personne avait deviné ! lol) et on t'adore aussi ! Mais évite de t'évanouir, sinon, tu peux pas lire la suite de notre fic ni nous mettre de review ! lol !  
  


**Hermichocos :** Bien sûr qu'on est fidèles à nous même ! Là, on était obligées, puisque Sirius est vu à travers les yeux des jumelles ! Et les jumelles, c'est nous ! Et Sirius est un dieu ! Il est quand même beaucoup plus sexy que son filleul ! Mais enfin, chacun ses goûts ! Par exemple, Wingardium et Leviosa déteste James et Harry et leurs têtes d'huîtres en conserve (expression géniales qu'elles ont vraiment bien trouvée ! lol ! Ne te fâche pas !) Mais pour Steeve, on est d'accord, il est vraiment détestable ! Pour James et Lily, ça viendra... on est bien obligées vu qu'il faut qu'ils mettent au monde ton Harry ! Et pour le reste, tu en apprendras plus, c'est promis ! Sinon, l'histoire n'a aucun intérêt, il faut du mystère ! lol ! Et tu l'as eu ton chéri, t'es rassurée, on l'a pas tué ! Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui manque ! lol ! Vilaine Carra qui veut assassiner Harry dans d'atroces souffrances ! Si tu n'était pas là, l'une des jumelles (c'est à dire Séléné-avec-sa-super-tronçonneuse !) serait vite allée dans le futur pour le zigouiller ! lol ! Mais on voulait pas te faire de peine, alors on l'a gardé ! *sourire super angéliques comme on les fait si bien*   
Maraudeuse : "Carra, range-moi cette tronçonneuse !"   
Carramella : "T'es sûre qu'on pet pas le tuer ? Même un tout petit peu ?"  
Maraudeuse : "Non ! On en a encore besoin ! Et puis pense à Hermichocos !"  
Carramella :"Bon, ok ! Mais alors, on zigouille Peter ?"  
Maraudeuse :"On peut pas le tuer ! Tu sais bien que Mrs Rowling a décidé qu'il devait ensuite trahir ses amis et envoyer notre Sirius en prison à sa place ! *air dégoûté*"  
Carramella : "Moué... Mais pourquoi cette J.K Rowling a pas écrit l'histoire de deux superbes jeunes filles amoureuses d'un dieu et qu'elles se partagent avec un copyright ?"  
Maraudeuse : "Parce qu'il y que nous deux pour avoir des idées aussi tordues !"  
Carramella : "Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, ben je vais dormir et rêver de zigouiller tout le monde ! *rire ultra démoniaque et supra caverneux* " *

Maraudeuse : « *tous bas* T'inquiète pas Herm , dès qu'on a finit cette fic , j' l'emmène en cure de désintoxication , je suis sure qu'elle a trop abusé de morphine mais je trouve qu'elle écrit trop bien alors , on la garde encore un tout petit peu ! lol »

***

Voilà !!! On espère franchement que ça vous plait toujours ! Si oui , laissez une ch'tiote petite review !!!

On vous adore (non , non , on n'essaye pas de vous amadouer , c'est pas du tout notre genre ! Et la marmotte , elle mets le chocolat dans le papier d'alu)

Kisss

Carramella et Maraudeuse (Séléné et Cassandra)


End file.
